1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a DSL terminal-An exchange device connecting system and method and, more particularly to, such the DSL terminal-the exchange device connecting system and method that uses a VoDSL technology to transfer voice data in a packet through a DSL.
2. Description of the Related Art
A communication technology for creating an ATM cell by using a subscriber access device is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. Hei 11-331191. The VoDSL (Voice over DSL) technology can be used in a voice communication service. In a voice communication service by use of VoDSL, a subscriber using the VoDSL technology is accommodated in a exchange device 101 by, as shown in FIG. 4, terminating voice data transmitted in an ATM cell through an xDSL 102 with a VoDSLGW (gateway) 103 and utilizing an access network such as a V5 or GR-303 interface 104. To apply the voice communication service by use of the VoDSL technology to the existing exchange device 101, it is necessary to prepare a switching device for connecting such an access network 104 into the exchange device 101. The connection of the line and the installation of such a switching device will result in the corresponding costs being imposed on an end user.
However, it is desired to avoid increasing such costs.